


Modesty

by theoriginisyou



Series: The Coco!verse [8]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coco!verse, First Kiss, First Time, Fluid Sexuality, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hand Jobs, Harry Potter!AU, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoriginisyou/pseuds/theoriginisyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis e Zayn erano stesi sull'erba del campo da Quidditch, a mezzanotte e tre di un giorno di dicembre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Modesty

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I fatti raccontati in questa storia non sono mai avvenuti. I personaggi fanno parte dei One Direction, ma io non li possiedo nè conosco. Non guadagno niente da tutto ciò.

 

  
Louis e Zayn erano stesi sull'erba del campo da Quidditch, a mezzanotte e tre di un giorno di dicembre.   
  
Era il loro luogo di ritrovo abituale, quasi tutte le notti; scivolavano via dai loro letti, dalle loro rispettive Torri, dal castello e stavano stesi sull'erba, protetti dal gelo da un Incantesimo Riscaldante, a guardare le stelle, chiacchierando, sfogandosi, pianificando le loro prossime imprese, sparlando, svelandosi a poco a poco i loro segreti.  
  
Da quando a ottobre dell'anno precedente si era incontrati e alleati contro Gazza per tentare sfuggire a una punizione (fallendo - ma sono dettagli), erano diventati pressochè inseparabili, al di là delle diverse Case di apppartenenza (Zayn era Corvonero, Louis Grifondoro), al di là della differenza di anno (Louis era al terzo, Zayn solo al secondo).   
  
A scuola, nel corso dell'anno precedente, grazie principalmente alle loro malefatte, si erano creati una certa fama: avevano scoperto decine di passaggi segreti, entravano e uscivano liberamente dalle Cucine e conoscevano per nome buona parte degli elfi domestici, erano riusciti a introdurre a Hogwarts alcolici Babbani, avevano fatto una serie di scherzi piuttosto riusciti tra cui colorare di viola e verde il pelo di Miss Ingram, la gatta di Gazza. Il custode era andato in giro per giorni a lamentarsi che la tinta non voleva venir via e a minacciare l'autore dell'oltraggio; i due giovani maghi non erano stati scoperti, nonostante l'intero corpo studentesco fosse a conoscenza della loro colpevolezza.  
  
Zayn e Louis erano diventati in pochissimo gli eroi della scuola e tutti li consideravano il connubio perfetto: il minore aveva la finezza e l'accuratezza che mancavano all'esuberante amico, che da parte sua aveva la temerarietà un po' incosciente per progettare e poi buttarsi in imprese stupide e folli. Come se non bastasse erano entrambi brillanti e Zayn, da buon Corvonero, imponeva anche a Louis di studiare, garantendo così a entrambi un alto rendimento e l'incontestabilità da parte dei professori.  
  
Quella notte, il Grifondoro sembrava un po' turbato. Zayn tuttavia sapeva che fare domande su cosa lo incupisse sarebbe stato inutile, avrebbe provocato la chiusura a riccio dell'altro ragazzo, quindi mantenne una conversazione leggera, riferendo chiacchiere di corridoio sul Professor Paciock e una Mimbulus Mimbledonia. Louis rispondeva a monosillabi e mugugni; poi, d'improvviso, si alzò a sedere da steso che era e annunciò: "Devo dirti una cosa."  
  
Sospirando di sollievo, Zayn incitò: "Dimmi tutto, Lou."  
  
"Ok. Ehm. Ok. I-io. No, cioè, a me... no. Non credo che... oh, come faccio? Non so come dirtelo, Zayn, è una cosa... e poi magari la prendi male e ti arrabbi, o ti fa schifo, o pensi che io sia un abominio o che ne so io. Guarda, lasciamo stare, eh? Fa' finta che non ti abbia detto niente."  
  
Sentire Louis balbettare e impappinarsi, insicuro e, forse, un po' spaventato era unico. E stranissimo. Francamente inquietante per quanto riguardava Zayn. Il suo migliore amico di solito era esuberante, sicuro di sè e ci sapeva fare con le parole, le amava, le piegava, le usava per ferire e per ammaliare. E ore, questo. Perciò, il Corvonero prese un respiro profondo e rispose, con voce misurata e bassa, come a volere tener dentro una ferita: "Louis. Io non so cosa ti turbi così. Ma non è da te comportarti così. E io ci sto male, a vederti così. E, e il fatto che non mi dica queste cose a me dispiace. Tanto. Perchè vuol dire che non sono abbastanza un buon amico per te. Che non ti senti di fidarti di me. Che-che non ti fidi. Ma, sai, lo capisco. Ok? Davvero. Quindi, ecco, se ti va sono qui, ma se non vuoi, io capisco." e si morse il labbro inferiore, guardando fisso alle stelle.  
  
"No! No, no! Zayn, non puoi pensare una cosa del genere, lo sai che mi fido di te! Senti, se lo vuoi proprio sapere, io te lo dico..."  
  
Voilà. Come volevasi dimostrare, fai leva sul lato protettivo di Louis, fagli credere di star male e cederà. Zayn era stato abbastanza vicino al Grifondoro da carpirgli qualche trucco nella persuasione.  
  
"... ma tu mi devi promettere, no, giurare che non ti arrabbi e che non prenderai le distanze e non cambierà niente."  
  
Questa richiesta poteva avere risvolti piuttosto spaventosi. Tuttavia, Zayn promise e Louis, fatti un paio di respiri profondi, confidò: "Non mi piacciono le ragazze."   
  
Il Corvonero per poco non gli scoppiò a ridere in faccia.   
  
"Ehm, ok. Tu, ehm, lo sai vero, che non è vero che hanno i pidocchi, giusto?"  
  
"Oh, Merlino! Sì, Zayniekins, lo so. Il punto è, le ragazze mi piacciono in generale. Ma non mi piacciono-piacciono. Tipo, abbastanza da tirami una sega pensando a loro o a delle tette. Le cose a cui pensano gli altri, insomma."  
  
Zayn si sentiva le guance divenire calde e ringraziò il buio e la melanina che il rossore non si vedesse. Chiese: "Ma tu come fai a sapere che sono le cose a cui pensano gli altri?"  
  
"Perchè me l'ha detto Stan! E lui, Luke, Will e gli altri parlano sempre di tette come se fossero, non so, meglio di una Frecciaplatino o roba del genere."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Tu... non l'hai mai fatto?"  
  
"Cosa? Tirarmi una s-sega? Sì, cioè..."  
  
"Ma no! Parlare con i tuoi amici di ragazze e tette e seghe."  
  
"Oh. N-no."   
  
"Ah. Beh, comunque, Stan dice che pensa sempre alle ragazze quando lo fa. E io no." Louis era imbronciato, come se Stan gli avesse fatto un dispetto.  
  
"B-beh, ma, Louis, magari non è, tipo, obbligatorio. Puoi fare come vuoi!"  
  
"Tu a cosa pensi?" chiese Louis-faccio-domande-inopportune Tomlinson.  
  
"I-io? Beh, di s-solito, non è che penso proprio a qualcosa... è solo che è una bella sensazione, toccarmi... e allora lo faccio e mi concentro, tipo, più sullle sensazioni che su qualcos'altro."  
  
"Oh. Beh, anch'io a volte. O altre volte, mi è capitato di pensare ad un certo punto a... altre cose."  
  
"Tipo?" oh, ma ora toccava a Zayn fare domande scomode.  
  
"Tipo, beh, una volta ho portato una cosa a Stan nello spogliatoio dopo l'allenamento di Quidditch e... non mi ricordo nemmeno chi erano, mi ricordo solo che ho visto un sacco di ragazzi, nudi, sotto le docce..."  
  
"Oh. Quindi, tipo, ti piacciono i ragazzi?"  
  
"Non lo so."  
  
"A me andrebbe bene, sai. Cioè, non cambierebbe nulla."  
  
"Davvero? Cioè, volevo dire, bene. Okay."  
  
"Allora sei, beh, gay?"  
  
"Credo di sì?"  
  
Zayn scelse di ignorare il tono interrogativo di Louis; non aveva le risposte per l'altro. Così, imbarazzato, disse: "Oh. Bene. Ti... serve qualcosa?"  
  
"Adesso? Una bella sega," rispose Louis senza un briciolo di pudore: "questi argomenti me l'hanno fatto venire duro!"  
  
Anche Zayn era eccitato. Perciò, preso da quella strana voglia che ogni tanto gli veniva quando era con Louis, di essere migliore, di stupire il ragazzo più grande, replicò: "Facciamolo insieme."  
  
"Cos-? Non ti crea problemi?" Louis era stato definitivamente colto alla sprovvista.  
  
"N-no. Perchè, a te sì?" Zayn mantenne la sua facciata di spavalderia e si tirò a sedere di fianco all'amico, slacciandosi i pantaloni e sfilandoli.  
  
Louis seguì il suo esempio immediatamente, spogliandosi a sua volta e iniziando a toccarsi da sopra i boxer e a sfiorarsi i capezzoli da sotto la maglietta.  
  
Zayn guardò curioso ma solo di sfuggita, timoroso di essere inappropriato e cercando di concentrarsi invece sul suo corpo; il tocco da sopra i vestiti era insufficiente, quindi infilò la mano dentro i boxer: circondò la sua erezione e iniziò a muovere il pugno. Subito una sensazione di calore si diffuse nel suo basso ventre, come una fiamma che gli lambiva i lombi, cambiando forma e agitandosi dentro di lui. Si perse per qualche momento nel suo piacere.  
  
Nell'aria si sentiva il fruscio di vestiti tolti, seguito da un ansito mozzato. Zayn, nonostante si fosse imposto di non farlo, non resistette e girò gli occhi per trovarsi davanti la vista di Louis completamente nudo, rossore diffuso sul viso e sul petto e cazzo eretto tra le gambe, mani che tormentavano i capezzoli.  
  
Il Corvonero arrossì come in risposta, mordendosi il labbro inferiore con forza per distrarsi; ma era troppo incurisito e davvero eccitato e la pelle di Louis era bella alla luce della luna e stava facendo delle cose diverse. Infatti si stava toccando con un solo dito, in un modo che di sicuro non lo sodddisfaceva, ma con l'altra mano si stava sfiorando i testicoli e dall'espressione del suo viso doveva essere una bella sensazione, i suoi occhi erano così azzurri e lucidi, come fosse febbricitante...  
  
...oh. Le guance di Zayn si infiammarono di imbarazzo e si affrettò a voltarsi, ma il Griffondoro appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla, soffiandogli contro la pelle sensibile del collo: "Ehi! Non ti imbarazzare, tranquillo. Non mi da fastidio, se vuoi guardare. Non c'è niente di cui vergognarsi e, comunque, abbiamo giurato di non dire una parola di quello che succede qui al campo. Ti prego, non essere a disagio, anch'io ho sbirciato, sei stupendo..." e a questo punto si spostò ad appoggiare le labbra sulla giuntura della spalla in un bacio casto.   
  
Zayn rilassò un poco la postura e timidamente riprese a lanciare qualche occhiata all'amico: continuava a giocare con i capezzoli o a toccarsi il perineo con una mano mentre l'altra circondava la sua erezione, muovendosi leggermente. Ansiti e gemiti cadevano dalle sue labbra.  
  
Nel frattempo il Corvonero continuò a darsi piacere con la mano dentro i boxer, ma l'angolo aveva iniziato a fargli dolere il polso. Così, senza nemmeno pensarci davvero, troppo concentrato sulle sensazioni e sulla vista del corpo di Louis, si abbassò l'indumento fino a liberare il suo membro eretto.   
  
Louis gemette forte e la mano attorno al suo cazzo iniziò a muoversi con decisione. Sembrava che la vista dell'erezione di Zayn lo avesse risvegliato. Zayn rimase scioccato per un attimo vedendo inarcarsi verso il suo pugno il corpo dell'altro mago, allettante. Il Grifondoro sospirò: "Zayn....Merlino, bellissimo...oh..." e continuò a sussurrare nonsense. Il moro si impedì di arrossire.   
  
Per quanto la frizione generata dalla sua mano fosse fantastica, iniziava a essere fastidiosamente secca, quindi il Corvonero portò la mano alla bocca per leccarla, lasciando il suo membro. Fulmineo, Louis sostituì la mano dell'amico con la propria.  
  
Preso alla sprovvista, Zayn si fece sfuggire un lungo gemito. La mano di Louis era ferma, stretta e calda, perfetta sulla sua erezione. Il suo bacino senza controllo si muoveva per avere di più, nella pancia poteva sentire l'orgasmo caricarsi come una bomba.   
  
Louis portò l'altra mano a toccare il perineo di Zayn ed questi avvertì tutta la tensione concentrarsi in un attimo doloroso, per poi sciogliersi, mentre il piacere lo prendeva fino nell'ultimo neurone delle dita dei piedi.  
  
Il Grifondoro continuò a masturbare l'amico attraverso l'orgasmo, godendosi i gemiti dell'altro, che non fecero altro che aumentare la sua eccitazione.   
  
Appena Zayn si fu un po' ripreso dal languore post orgasmico, preso dalla smania di non sembrare inferiore all'altro mago, si gettò letteralmente sul corpo del Grifondoro, avventandosi sulle sue labbra e circondando l'erezione del compagno. Tutti i gemiti del maggiore mentre veniva furono soffocati contro le labbra del Corvonero, che non smise di baciarlo nemmeno quando Louis non riusciva a tenere il passo a causa dell'orgasmo.  
  
La frenesia si placò a poco a poco e i due rimasero a guardarsi negli occhi fronte contro fronte.  
  
"Ehi."  
  
"Ehi a te."  
  
"Cos'abbiamo fatto?"  
  
"Niente?"  
  
"Wow. Possiamo fare niente più spesso?"  
  
Entrambi risero piano. Poi Louis tornò serio e mormorò: " Davevro, non so cosa abbiamo fatto e cosa cambi. Ma sei il mio migliore amico, e per quanto questa cosa sia da ragazze in un modo pazzesco, non voglio... perderti."  
  
"Checca."  
  
"Ehi! Non osare, tu mi hai ficcato mezzo metro di lingua in gola! Non hai il permesso di parlare!"  
  
"Scusa, scusa, scherzavo... volevo sdrammatizzare, ma faccio schifo. Comunque, non voglio che cambino le cose, ma..."  
  
"Ma voresti che succedesse ancora, come stanotte?"  
  
"Già."  
  
"Anch'io."  
  
"Ma come?"  
  
"Come? Dai, chi se ne frega, prendiamo le cose come vengono, se ci va ci tiriamo un sega, se no no. Se abbiamo voglia razziamo le Cucine, altrimenti andiamo a spiare quelli del settimo sotto le docce. E non ci facciamo tante pippe mentali."  
  
"Sì?"  
  
"Certo, Zayn."  
  
"Ma... stiamo, tipo, insieme?"  
  
"Cosa? I-io... tu vuoi stare con me?"  
  
"N-no, io... sei mio amico, ma non mi piaci- piaci..."  
  
"Ok. Allora no. Siamo solo amici che ogni tanto fanno sesso."  
  
"Ma si può?"  
  
Louis scoppiò a ridere: "Mio caro Malik, tutto si può quando mi ci metto io."  
  
Zayn sbuffò: "Sì, certo, neanche fossi la regina Elisabetta!"  
  
"Nah! Quella ormai è vecchia. È tempo per una nuova regina di insediarsi. E inizia da oggi, qui, a Hogwarts."  
  
"Ah, la modestia!"


End file.
